


What a Good Pet You Make

by AlphaOri



Series: The Potions Master's Pet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, POV Hermione Granger, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaOri/pseuds/AlphaOri
Summary: She could see him inhale deeply, hold it, and set his jaw in an angry expression. Anyone who watched him would think he was about to explode into a furious tirade. She had definitely gone too far.





	What a Good Pet You Make

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the current acceptability is amongst this fandom (or any fandoms) for underage stuff. One of my favorite Hermione headcannons is the bit about the time turner affecting her true age, so if that helps you then feel free to latch onto the notion. Also, canonically speaking, Hermione is 17 during this party which is of-age in the wizarding world. How much ass-covering should I be doing here?

Hermione felt, on the whole, quite pleased with herself. Sure, there were some cons weighing down the pros, but one must sometimes agree to acceptable losses to get what one wants.

Her date, for one, was definitely a con - and if he couldn’t learn to keep his hands to himself he was well on his way to becoming a convict to boot. McLaggen had met her at the Gryffindor portrait hole to escort her, and had not gone more than 60 seconds since without groping her. His inability to hear her vocalized words was proving nothing in comparison to his inability to hear her physical cues. No amount of shrugging him off or slipping away was doing the trick. 

The dress was another small drawback. It wasn’t all bad, of course. It was, for a 17-year-old witch, quite appropriate for a casual school function. But the subtle cut, conservative hemline, and girlish color were not exactly on-goal for her purposes.

Then there was Harry. Some best friend he was turning out to be. In many ways Hermione understood – after all, allowing the human-sized leach to accompany her to Slughorn’s party was a pretty low move. Still, she couldn’t help but feel that - compared to Ronald’s level of morality in matters of romance - she was still a saint. 

That is to say, she should still be a saint from Harry’s perspective. If revenge on Ron was what she was after, she was playing a fair and gentle game. A little light making out with McLaggen would not be a capitol crime compared to Ron and Lavender’s constant snogging. 

But Hermione Granger was not concerned with Ronald Weasley’s feelings for her anymore. The only reason she even pretended to entertain Harry’s concerns for their mutual friend was that it provided an almost tailor-made cover-up for her true goals. 

So it was true that McLaggen was proving to be more of a nuisance than she anticipated, yes. But he was also eliciting the exact reaction she had hoped for from her true target. 

She half-heartedly entertained Harry’s worries, until it became clear his real worry was the threat she posed to his captaincy of the Quidditch team, before telling him off outright and narrowly escaping Cormac’s ever-continuing quest to suck her face off. 

She ducked between two witches and crammed herself into an alcove with the skill of a highly practiced sneak. In fact, she was getting quite good at it. Or so she thought…

“Granger.”

The Potions Master himself. She felt her cheeks warm to the same shade as her dress.

“Professor. I hope you’re having a lovely evening.”

He quirked one eyebrow, but did not meet her gaze.

“I am not, as it happens. Though I am pleased you seem to be.”

He said it monotonously, but Hermione detected the edge of sarcasm. She didn’t even need to follow his gaze to know he was watching McLaggen search the room for her. 

“On the contrary, Sir. I’m a bit too old for hide-and-seek,” she sighed, before adding, under her breath, “Plus it’s tiresome being the only one hiding.”

He turned to her, very slowly, eyes down, measuring her words. When he replied, his voice was very quiet, very deep… and very dangerous sounding.

“As I recall, you quite enjoy being hunted.”

Hermione couldn’t help but shiver slightly. She hoped he didn’t notice. She took a deep breath as her pulse quickened.

“By the proper hunter… Sir.”

His eyes finally met hers and she was struck, as always, by the spark that lit up their unfathomable depths when she said or did the right thing. He leaned in ever so slightly, the edges of his robes brushing against her ankles. 

“I should order you to crawl from this alcove, Miss Granger,” he exhaled, “That the whole school would know what a good pet you make.”

It was at that exact moment that Slughorn’s boisterous voice called over the din of the party, and the Potions Master was unceremoniously pulled from her hiding place. 

It was only moments later that she stumbled from said hiding place, heart beating furiously and thighs uncomfortably damp. It didn’t take long for McLaggen to find her, stunned as she was, and even less time for her to tell him in sharp, cutting words that he was not to touch her again if he valued the head he seemed to do most of his thinking with.

She spent the rest of the evening in a cloud of her own confusion. McLaggen had certainly caused some jealousy, as she had hoped, but now she wasn’t so sure it had been the best course of action. She wanted the Professor to know what he was missing, but he had looked… almost hurt. 

Her confusion started to morph into anger at this thought. As if he had anything to be hurt about! It was he who had broken it off in the first place!

Yes, true – it had been for the best. After all, she was only just 17, and his student, and there would have been no end to the trouble if anyone had found out. Hermione wasn’t stupid; she understood that it couldn’t continue, not while she was still in school. 

On the other hand, how do you pretend you’re the same person you’ve always been when you’ve been irreparably changed? She never would have imagined the woman she was becoming, but there was no denying it, not now. The Potions Master had awoken in her a depraved need to be degraded, ordered about, and used. And, she mused, taken care of. There wasn’t a single game that didn’t end with him lavishing her with affection, praising her for her obedience and behavior. She had always needed affirmations, but it seemed that need was only amplified when it came to sex.

If they had to wait, she could do it. She would do it. She was nothing if not obedient. 

But she desperately needed him to know her intentions. If he were set on maintaining his distance, she wouldn’t push him. But he had better be prepared for when she graduated. There would be no stopping her then.

With a deep breath to gather her bravery, she gently removed one of her earrings and flung it under a table as she breezed through the room. As she neared Harry she made sure to take a mental note of where Professor Snape was standing. This was only for his benefit.

As Harry noticed her and asked if she was ready to go, she made a show of feeling her naked ear lobe. 

“MY GOD, I’VE LOST AN EARRING!” The statement was, tonally, one of bemused shock. It was, in volume, a declaration on par with shouting from a rooftop.

Her heart thundered, but she was a Gryffindor. She turned slowly, a small smirk pulling at her lips. Her eyes met the Professor’s from across the room with agonizing slowness. He must have seen something in them that shook him, for his already ghost-like skin went paler than she thought possible. 

For a moment she thought he had started to shake his head “no”, but it was too late – she sunk to her knees with grace unbefitting a girl of 17. His eyes remained locked to hers in almost horrified shock. As she began her slow crawl on all fours, she began to feel panic rise – maybe this was way, way too obvious?  
But his eyes, locked on hers, suddenly ignited with that fire she craved. She could see him inhale deeply, hold it, and set his jaw in an angry expression. Anyone who watched him would think he was about to explode into a furious tirade, but she knew him better. She had definitely gone too far.

But at least she wouldn’t have to wait to graduate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any corrections my way - I'm the only one who has read this so far. 
> 
> I've written fanfic before but never really shared it.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago, forgot about it, found it again and cleaned it up. 
> 
> On the fence with this nonsense being my first submission here, but I'll let you be the judge.


End file.
